Like the Sun
by UmbraLunae
Summary: After the death of her mother, a young English girl is invited to go and live with her God Mother, Tiffany Call and her son Embry. Tiffany and Embry try to make it as easy for Sully as they can; and introduce her to the tribe and pack. Just how well will she fit in? And what will happen when a certain hot headed wolf imprints on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a new story for you all. It's a Twilight story, as you may have guessed. This is a Paul/OC story.**

**Summary: After the death of her mother, a young English girl is invited to go and live with her God Mother, Tiffany Call and her son Embry. Tiffany and Embry try to make it as easy for Sully as they can; and introduce her to the tribe and pack. Just how well will she fit in? And what will happen when a certain hot headed wolf imprints on her?**

**Yea, I know the whole imprinting thing isn't exactly original but...hey ho!**

* * *

"Mom? Will you calm down? Everything is perfect!"

Embry said to his mother, Tiffany, who had frantically been tidying up their house; making sure everything was perfect for their new arrival. Tiffany was very nervous, although she saw Sully a lot through keeping in contact and sometimes the teen and her mother would come and stay, this was different. This was permanent. Tiffany was in no way regretting her decision of allowing Sully to come and live with them but she was allowed to be nervous. She was both thrilled and terrified at the through of having a girl. Even when Madeleine had been alive, Tiffany had always treated Sully like she was her own little girl. When Tiffany had heard of Madeleine's death, she had immeadiantly requested that Sully come live with her; and when it had been sorted, she and Embry had went to prepare Sully's room.

"Mom, why don't you go and see Sue? Clear your head a bit, before Sully arrives?"

"No, I can't. I still need to get the dresser and wardrobe built..."

"Mom, I'll do that. Go see Sue, have a cup of coffee, have a chat. I'll sort it."

For a moment, it looked like she was going to say no, but Tiffany nodded. "Yea, I'll do just that. Get some air and a chat."

Embry smiled as his mom walked over, kissing him on the cheek as she left. Embry went into the room which had once been a guest bedroom; he looked round it and smiled, well not any more. Now it belonged to Sully. Embry and Sully had always gotten on, and he was just as excited to have her coming over. Embry made sure to build the dresser exactly where his mother had shown him. When they had first heard that it was possible for her to come and live with them, Embry remembered watching his mom sketch out a birds eye view of that room, and in it she decided where the furniture would go. She had planned out Sully's room, just where the furniture went of course. Embry had also wanted his mother to go out so he could paint the room. He had already put down a chocolate brown carpet, and a few days a go he had bought some paint. Tiffany had made it difficult for Embry to do anything to the room and now that she was gone; he took the chance to decorate the room for his new sister, Embry and Sully had always been that close. He had even took his phone out and told some of the pack what he was doing, and each took it upon themselves to keep Tiffany busy so Embry would have enough time to finish the room.

* * *

"Em? Embry?"

"Mom?"

"Where are you?"

"By the front door, Embry what are you doing?" Tiffany laughed as her son came up to her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"I've got a surprise for you." He simply said and lead his mother down the hall, he made her turn and uncovered her eyes, They were outside of Sully's room, facing the door.

Tiffany resisted the urge to look back at her son, and with a little encouragement, not that she needed any because she knew he had been up to something, she took hold of the handle and opened the door. Tiffany stepped inside and gasped. It was almost as if it was a whole different room. The walls had been painted a soft yet warm orange and the furniture was placed a little differently then she had planned. There were chocolate brown curtains to match the carpet, there wasn't matching bed linen but she could tell that Embry had picked out the best they had and made her bed. Draped across the end of it she saw the Patchwork quilt that Emily had been working on and smiled, around the walls were fairy lights and on her bed side table, Tiffany saw a photo frame; a picture of her and Madeleine holding their two children and smiling were in it. On the dresser, Embry had added little an army of little trinkets. Both Embry and Tiffany smiled at those, it was an entire set of about seven wooden wolves. Sully had bought them a few years ago but was unable to take them home and had asked Embry to watch over them until she came back. Sully loved the markets and little shops, and a few of her beaded necklaces hung over the mirror.

"It's beautiful Embry."

"It's not perfect and a few things need to be added but.."

"She'll love it." Tiffany said and she turned and hugged her son. Her chat with Sue Clearwater had done her wonders. At first Tiffany had believed that she needed to grieve first and get it out of the way before Sully arrived but Sue had explained that Sully might feel better if she knew that she wasn't the only one suffering, she needed to see someone else go through the same thing, then she knew that someone understood what she was going through. Sue had told Tiffany not to try and be her mother, be a mother figure and most importantly her friend. "I've invited a few people over, so when I go to get her, you are staying here and setting up the food and such. I want her to see she's being welcomed here."

"Who's coming?"

"The pack, Billy and Sue and Emily are coming. Paul's mother Sara is coming over as well, And Chief Swan and Bella, is that okay?"

"It'll e perfect, if anything at least she knows me and Quil and Jake."

"And Bella. Remember she met her a few years ago."

Embry nodded, he knew that Sully had gotten on with Bella, but since then things had happened. He wasn't sure if Sully would remember the Cullen family or not, and hoped it was a not. The last time that Sully had visited with her mother, he remembered that Sully had pulled him to one side and asked him about the gigantic wolves she saw running about. Of course, at the time Embry didn't tell his mother or Madeleine or Sully about his secret, since then he had told his mother. Things had died down and as far as they could tell there was no danger so Embry had asked permission from Sam to tell his mother.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Embry sat in the house with Sam and Emily. His mother had just went to pick Sully up; Sam and Emily had arrived not long after the door closed. Emily was busying herself, getting the food she had brought ready, whilst they waited for everyone else to show. Sam had stayed close to her, catching the glances she sent towards Embry. With his own glance, it did not take much for Sam to realise why Emily looked so worried. Embry sat fidgeting, Sam had never seen him look so worried.

"Hello? It's just us!" The front door opened and Sue came in first, followed by her children Leah and Seth, as well as Charlie Swan and Bella.

Embry nodded and got up to allow them to sit down and wandered down the hall, at first intent of heading straight to his room, however he was suddenly side tracked by the open door of Sully's room. He entered and looked around the room , he had did a good job but would it be enough? It was her favourite colour and he'd added some of her things that she had left, things that he had kept in a box under his bed. But now that people were arriving and his mom had left to pick her up, Embry started to get nervous. Of course he wanted her here, she was one of his best friends but now Embry was taking on the role of being her brother as well, he just wasn't sure how...

"Embry?"

Embry turned and realised he was no longer alone in Sully's room. Emily had joined him, he had caught her looks and thought she would send Sam to talk with him. In a way, he was glad it was Emily; he could tell her what he thought and not worry about her taking the mick out of him for being soft.

"Hey Emily, don't mind me. I'm just.."

"It's okay, you know? No one expects you to be so strong. Tiff said that the two of you were close to Sully and her mom."

"We were, Mom is Sully's Godmother. I've known Sully for so long. Don't tell Jake or Quil, but sometimes I felt a bit closer to Sully then I did either or them. There's just something about her coming and living here..."

"Because it's permanent now?"

"Kind of. Because I've got to be her brother now."

"Be her friend Embry." Emily said in a soft voice, "That's what she needs right now, she needs her friends around her. She has just lost her mom, you can be the brother when she starts dating but now just be her shoulder to cry on."

"Yea. Thanks Emily."

* * *

"TIFFANY!"

Tiffany quickly turned round and saw her favourite young blonde running towards her. Tiffany laughed as she watched Sully drop hers bags and suitcases and run at her. Tiffany caught her and Sully tackled her into a hug, she pulled the teen close as Sully let out a small sob. The two pulled away and Tiffany couldn't help but smile as she looked upon the teary teen who was beaming at her.

"Happy tears." Sully said, laughing.

Tiffany laughed and lead Sully back over to where she had dropped all of her luggage. The two began to pick up the luggage and make their way back to Tiffany's car, they packed all the luggage into the car and made the drive back to La Push. Tiffany couldn't help but keep glancing at Sully, for a young girl that had just lost her mother...Sully was...well she wasn't acting the way Tiffany thought she would be. Sully was happy, for lack of a better word. It was almost as if she wasn't bothered by her mothers death, but Tiffany knew that was not the case.

"You okay? how are you handling things?"

"I'm fine Tiff, I just...I'm handling things in my own way."

Tiffany nodded, suddenly everything Sue had told her seemed so much harder. Tiffany was expecting Sully to be a crying mess, and that was going to make it easier for her to grieve; but Tiffany wasn't expecting this. "We've got your room all ready. I'll think you'll really like it."

"I'm sure I will. What's happening with school? I mean in England, I've finished but here..."

"Well, we'll sort that out later."

Tiffany felt slightly better as she saw Sully smile again as they entered La Push. With only minutes of their ride home left, they were silent. And Tiffany had to fight her smile as she parked, all the lights were off and she opened the car door for Sully before leading her up to the house and opening the door,

"SURPRISE!"

Tiffany looked back, smiling, at Sully who stared at the people in front of her, her eye's looking over every person before they landed on Embry. She ran over and Embry met her half way; capturing her in a large hug.

* * *

** So there's chapter one. I hope you all like it!**

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Lets answer the reviews!**

**Fari30 (also the messages!) - Firstly, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Shall I take 'Sully sounds like a mommy kind of name' as a compliment for the character? Yes, Embry is going to be put into brother mode painfully soon, and I don't think he'll like that it's Paul of all people! And don't worry there is no love triangle intended for this story.**

**Jake, Quil and Embry = 16.  
Bella (vampire, able to be around humans and the wolves) = 18  
Jared, Paul and Leah = 19/20  
Sam and Emily = 21  
Sully = 17  
Seth = 15**

**In regards to the wolves, I'm not sure how old they are during the films/books and this is set not long after the end of Breaking Dawn; I might be pretty far off with these ages but it's just a loose idea of old they are.**

**Italics are the wolves talking to each other.**

* * *

**_Recap :_**

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Tiffany looked back, smiling, at Sully who stared at the people in front of her, her eye's looking over every person before landing on Embry. She ran over and Embry met her halfway, capturing her in a large hug._

* * *

Sully hugged Embry tightly, and all too soon they pulled away but she looked up into Embry's smiling face and she knew it was ok. Embry would b=make it okay, it was unfair of her to put this onto the younger teen, but they were such good friends. Sully really just needed her friend, she needed someone cheerful around her, so she could keep this happy persona up, because she was not ready to admit that this was really, to accept that this was her life now. Things were going to be okay, they were okay and they were going to continue to do so.

"Glad you could make it Blondie." Embry joked, ruffling Sully's hair.

Sully rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea. Har, har let's make fun of the.."

"White kid?"

"Embry!" Tiffany scolded, not catching onto the joking.

Embry grinned as as Quil and Jake came over and the blonde's smile grew larger as she hugged her friends. Jake, Quil and Embry were all a year younger then Sully but the four of them were great friends. Embry couldn't be happier that Sully, his friend and sister, got on well with his two best friends. He vaguely heard Sam on the phone behind him but paid no attention to him, as people started stepping forward to introduce themselves to Sully, even if they had already met. Embry had an inkling that perhaps his mother had asked them all to do this so Sully would feel at home, and despite her smile he knew she hated being in the spot light. Embry and Quil sat back down, helping themselves to some food as Sully made her way through the people.

"It's good to see you again, Sully!"

"You're ...Jake's dad?"

"That's right, Billy Black."

"Nice to see you again."

"Yes, I hope you'll be happy here. If anything, you have the three boys watching your back!"

Sully laughed softly with Billy, "Yea, I promise I won't be such a bad influence on them!"

* * *

The night had been going well and Sully seemed to settle in easily, much to Tiffany's relief and she sat with Sue explaining what happened at the airport, her eyes glancing towards Sully. Sully had felt Tiffany's eyes on her most of the night, and while she knew that Tiffany was just making sure she was alright, it was rather unnerving to be under constant watch.

"Don't worry, she just didn't expect you to be so...normal after what's happened." Emily spoke.

"You're a mind reader." Sully laughed, "It hasn't sunk in yet. I know it will soon, and it probably would sooner if I said the words but I can't."

"I understand, it's a hard thing to go through but everyone here just wants you to know that there will always be someone there for you."

"I know." Sully smiled at Emily, as Bella and Charlie came over. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Sully, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll come over some over time?"

"Yea, it'd be great to catch up."

Sully said her good byes to Bella and Charlie, she had meant to spend more time with the two but she had been very drawn to Emily. When everyone else had offered their apologies about her mother, Emily had asked Sully about herself and had yet to offer her apologies. For that Sully was glad, she had rarely spoke of her mother to Emily, and in all truthfulness, Emily reminded Sully of her mother. Sully had turned back to Emily, who was telling the teen about her day as Charlie and Bella we leaving, an offended look on Chief Swan's face as someone shoved their way past him. Emily glanced to Sam as he made his way over to the late comers, and she knew that it would be best to get these introductions out of the way; so Emily gently took Sully by the hand and led her over to Sam. Emily lightly cleared her throat as she was close to Sam, who was scolding the newcomers.

"Sully," Sam said in his deep voice, "I don't believe you've met these two."

"No, don't think so."

Sully looked at the two, only one was facing her, Sam and Emily, the other was glaring daggers at Jake who was by the food.

"I'm Jared, nice to meet you."

"Sully."

"What kind of name is Sully?"

"It..er.."

"Jared!" Sam scolded him again, "Don't be so rude."

"Yes boss." Jared said, rolling his eyes, "Look, sorry we're late. I was with Kim and..."

"And it took them so long to say good bye." Said the other boy.

"Not that long! I was just giving her a kiss!"

"Kiss?! Is that what you called it? Looked like you were trying to suck each others faces off." The boy joked, ducking as Jared swung a punch at him.

"Alright, enough of that." Sam said, becoming slightly annoyed as they paid no attention to him.

"Boys," Emily said in a firm voice. Jared smiled at the couple and went to Quil and Jake as the other boy stepped forward,

"Hi," He turned to look at Sully. "I..."

"I...what?" Sully asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Er..."

"You're making me self conscious."

"Sorry, I..I'm Paul." He said eventually, holding his hand out for her to shake. Paul bit back a smile as he felt her smaller take his.

"Your hand is warm."

"Sorry."

"No, it's rather welcoming. It's kinda cold here in La Push." Sully said, letting go of his hand. "A few of you seem to be very warm, I might have to keep one of you close. I don't do well in the cold weather."

Paul nodded and as Emily and Sully turned away he took his chance to flee to the bathroom, locking himself in. He strode over to Jake, leaving Sam and Emily with Sully; he just had to get away from that girl, what had she done to him? Paul, tried as he might not to look back at her, but now she was...dammit. Paul both couldn't wait for the party to end and never wanted it to end, he wanted to watch her, take care of her but no, he was going to fight this.

* * *

Sully was tired as the last of the guests were leaving; Sam and Emily had left a few hours earlier as Emily had an early start, which had left Sully to talk to a few others of Embry's friends. She felt terrible, she should be thanking people for coming and welcoming her to their lovely community, instead she was curled up on the sofa with her eye lids dropping. The party had been lovely but the day had been entirely too long and within seconds she was fast asleep. Embry and Jake sat around the island in the kitchen chatting with Tiffany, Billy and Sara. The three adults had all taken notice of Paul, who had lingered close to Sully since he stuttered his name to her. All three knew how unusual it was for Paul to get tongue tied and Billy was sure what had Paul, and had had a word with Jake who agreed he would let Sam deal with Paul.

Paul had noticed that every now and then, he would receive a look from someone at the island but paid no attention to them, keeping his eyes on the sleeping blonde on the sofa so close to him. Paul didn't push the boundaries, he wanted to fight this so bad, but it made him feel so much better being this close to her. Tiffany, although good friends with Sara, tried to hide her discomfort at the thought of Paul's fascination with Sully. Not long after Sully had fallen asleep, did Embry stand; keeping an eye on Paul as he came closer to Sully, and gently picked her up bridal style and took her to room, very aware that Paul had followed to her doorway, to be called back by his mother who announced they were leaving. It wasn't late, only half eleven, and Embry looked to Jake as he came back out. It would be an interesting patrol later.

* * *

"Fuck!"

A trash can went flying as it was kicked across the yard.

"Calm down!"

"Her?! Why her! I don't even know this chick!"

Paul stormed through his house and out of the back door already walking towards the woods behind his house. Sara was hot on his heels, trying desperately to calm her son down.

"Fucking shit!"

Paul screamed again as he kicked a watering can over.

"Paul."

Paul turned to see Sam standing with his mom. He glared at his alpha, kicking his trainers off at Sam before turning and taking off into the woods, phasing quickly as his shorts and top ripped from his body. As he ran deeper into the woods he faintly heard Sam apologise to his mom and told Sara it would be alright. Paul ran faster and faster, growling at any who came close to him, determined to keep his brothers out of his thoughts. They all felt Sam phase and slowed to allow Sam to catch up, all but Paul. He wasn't about to get lectured from that prick. Paul ran as fast as he could but he could feel his alpha catch up with him. Sam snapped at Paul's hind legs as Paul continued to run before tackling his third in command. Paul acted on instinct and turned to bite Sam, he wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone and just as Paul growled at Sam, his alpha snarled. Paul knew he couldn't push his luck any more and stayed down as Sam circled round him.

_Paul, it's fine._

_It's not fine! I don't even know this chick! Why her?! Why does it have to be this pale face?!_

_Hey! _Embry shouted at his brother, _Don't call her that! Her name is Sully!_

_You don't need to tell Paul that, _Jake joked snidely, _I bet he hung on her every word._

_Shut it Black! _Paul snarled. _This is nothing to do with you._

_But he does understand Paul._

_I don't wanna imprint!_

_You think any of us did? _Jared said. _None of us chose to imprint Paul, it just happened! _

_Bite me Cameron! I know how it works._

_No, you know how your dick works, that's not going to help you here Paul!_

_I mean it, go fuck yourself Cameron!_

_Now, now. Paul, remember to get you temper in check, we wouldn't want an accident now would we? _Jared stopped, realising what he had said as soon as he did, he turned to Sam quickly, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._

_Just go and patrol Jared. Jake could you leave us?_

_Sure. I gotta go see Nessie._

_Embry, stay here._

_Why's that little cock sucker got to stay?_

_Because Embry, is the one living with Sully, he's your closest bet for Sully._

_I'm the one she's going to go crying to when you break her heart._

_I'm not going to!_

_Never know with you._

_I won't!_

_You better not! She's just lost her mom Paul, all I'm asking is that you don't go in, all guns blazing!_

With that, Embry turned on tail and ran towards his house where his mom and Sully were, he was aware of Sam and Paul catching up to him. Everything was quiet and as it should be. Embry phased back into his human form, pulled his clothes on and walked back into the house. Sam took Paul towards the beach, phasing back himself before finding some shorts for Paul and waiting for him to phase as well.

"I thought we could have a quieter talk, without your brothers."

"Whatever Sam."

"You understood why I had Embry there?"

"I guess.."

"Paul, she's just lost her mom. she was telling Emily before about how when she was growing up that her and Embry used to e very close, and they still are. Embry is aware that he;s not just playing the role of friend any more but also brother. He's just worried for her, that's all."

"What do I do?"

"You be whatever she needs right now, if she needs a friend, be her friend. She needs a lover, be her lover. If she needs a punching bag, then be her punching bag! Your whole being here is-"

"Now for her. Yea, i know. I'm hers, whether she's mine or not, I'm hers and I can't do a damn thing about it."

* * *

** Sorry it was so short, but trying to update all my stories!**

**Tell me what you all think! No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're all enjoying this series!**

**Fari30**** - Thank you for your review! And don't worry, I'm not a fan on imprint = instant love stories either, so Paul is going to have to fight to by Sully's side. And he's going to have to watch his step with Embry, and it seems it's not just Embry he has on his back at the moment either.**

**SugarishFreak - Yea, he definitely didn't think he was going to imprint and he's definitely not happy about it! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I will keep on posting, I just don't know about time periods between the chapters. And don't worry, they won't be falling for each other straight away. Despite this being an imprint story, I don't care for stories in which they imprint and are together like that *clicks fingers* It was even shown in the Twilight series that it isn't instant love. Apparently both the imprinter and imprintee feel the pull, and Emily rejected it at first. **

**Sarahmichellegellerfan1 - Thank you for the very short review! Glad you like it. Yes, Sully. Is something wrong with her name; and yes it is short for something.**

**Thank you to every one who has followed or Favorited the story!**

**So when I started writing this on the 26th I was watching a film called Mine Games, and you know when you're watching something and reconize someone? That happened, it wasn't until I watched a little more of it that I realise it was Alex Meraz! Lucky me, I was writing a fanfiction about the lovely boy, and there he was! If you like thriller films, I recommend you look it up!**

**Also I suggest you check out Good things start small (Embry/OC) by Fari30 and Pepperoni Love (Paul/OC) by SugarishFreak. Two very good stories by two of my reviewers, which I will be leaving a review of my own on both stories, as well as Fave and following!**

* * *

Sully woke up late the next morning, and for minutes she just lay in bed staring at the orange wall. Sully had forgotten where she was to start with, and then everything had crashed down onto her. Her mother had died and now she was living with her Godmother Tiffany Call and her son Embry Call, they were in La Push in the Rez. Sully was in the guest room, well it was her room now. Embry had decorated it for her but it was the room she and her Mother would share when they visited. Sully wanted to get up, she really did but she just couldn't find the strength, she curled up in a all on her side.

_"Sully, it'll be okay. You don't have to worry."_

_"It's not going to be okay. You're dying!"_

_"I know, my sweet. But I'll always be here for you."_

_"Don't start any of that 'I will always be in your heart' shit." Sully said, Madeleine laughed at her girl, "Next you'll be a star, with the great kings of the past, looking down on us!"_

_"Quoting the Lion king, now are we?"_

_"It's a good film!"_

_Madeleine laughed. They knew she didn't have long left and it seemed her last weeks would be in the hospital. Madeleine, despite wanting to spend as much time as she could with her daughter, hated Sully being in the hospital. Sully sat on the edge of the bed, holding her mothers hand. At the start, Sully would lie with her mothers head in her lap and she would stroke Madeleine's hair, now she couldn't do that. Madeleine had lost her hair with the chemo, which had upset Sully at first; Sully could remember times when she was younger. Whole afternoons spent braiding her mothers hair, and now that was all gone. Now it was Madeleine's turn, now she would sit behind Sully and play with her hair. _

_"Mum?"_

_"Yea, baby?"_

_"I..I love you."_

_Madeleine watched her daughter closely, it wasn't unlike Sully to say that. Sully could be a very affectionate person, especially to Madeleine. Growing up with her mother and no father, had made Sully extremely close to her mother. It was the crack in her girls voice, hearing her little girl break in front of her. Sure, sully had been upset about of of this, but she had expressed it all in different ways, rarely crying...at least in front of her mother. Madeleine watched as her little girl dipped her head and broke down in front of her. Madeleine was up like a shot and took Sully in her arms, cradling her like she had when Sully had been a little girl._

_"I love you Sully. Don't you ever forget that, ever." Madeleine said in the strongest voice she could. "Sully, you listen to me, there will always be someone there for you. I might not be.."_

_"Don't."_

_"Sully."_

_"Don't. Not now, please."_

_Madeleine stopped talking, there was no point in trying to continue the conversation. She knew Sully wouldn't listen. Madeleine fell back onto the bed, taking Sully with her; and the two lay there as Sully sobbed her heart out. It had occurred to her, just really hit her hard that this could be one of her last moments with her mother and everything, everything that had happened just built up and all spilt out._

_"I don't know what I'll do without you."_

_"I do."_

_Sniffing, Sully looked up at her mother._

_"You'll be sad, but just for a little bit. Then you'll get on with your life, you'll live it. You'll grow up to be a fantastic woman. What do we say?"_

_"Live. Laugh. Love."_

_"That's right baby."_

_Madeleine continued to hold onto Sully, cuddling her. It wasn't long before Madeleine heard the even breathes of Sully, she had fallen asleep. Madeleine stroked Sully's hair, as Sully would with her at the start of her treatment. This was going to be one of the last times she would ever get to hold Sully like this and she wanted to savour every moment._

_"You'll be fine baby. Live. Laugh. Love."_

* * *

Embry hung up the phone and walked back inside Sam's house. Sam, Quil and Seth sat round the table and looked up as he walked back in; from hearing him answer, all they knew was that it was his mom on the phone, after that Embry had walked outside to talk. They could all guess what was said on the phone, they couldn't turn off their wolf senses, just chose not to listen and Sam had turned to Seth asking how his mother was. Yes, he had just seen her last night, but he wanted to give Embry privacy. Sam smiled at Embry as he sat down, waiting for him to speak. When Paul had left last night, he had phased back and told the rest of the guys not to push things, unless Embry started the conversation about his present situation first.

"That was mom. She was just letting me know that Sully has just woke up."

"Jeez, and I thought we could sleep in." Seth joked.

"Yea, she asked if it was alright if she dropped Sully off here," Embry looked at Sam, "I said it was okay..."

"Of course it's fine Embry. As long as she doesn't mind the noise, 'cause the rest of the pack will be here soon."

"I'm sure she won't, mom said Sully was in the shower, so they'll be here in about half an hour." Embry looked at Quil and let out an airy laugh, "Get your mind out the gutter."

Quil laughed, "I don't know what you mean!"

"Please, mention and the word shower and you're all over it!"

"That's how it may have been, but I have Claire."

"Claire's not of age yet. You need something to get off with."

"Now who's mind is in the gutter."

Seth laughed at the two and Sam stood to get them another can of soda each. He took his phone out and thought about sending a text to Paul to tell him Sully was coming here, but he had agreed to only get involved if absolutely necessary. Sam put the cans on the kitchen island for the guys to take when he noticed Embry spot his phone, Sam held it up for the other two to see and said,

"I was just gunna tell Emily she'll have another mouth to feed."

The guys grinned at him, well, Seth and Quil did. Embry was still a little suspicious. Sam had to push it back, he knew that Embry thought he was going to text Paul, so instead of texting Emily, he made a small phone call to her. He watched Quil nudge Embry and the two ran outside, grabbing the football on the porch, and ran to the beach, with Seth following. It was good to see Embry blow some steam, he'd been a bit uptight since finding out about Sully's mother and Sully coming to live with them. Sam knew, he was thrilled and excited at the thought and now that she was here, Embry knew it was going to be okay. As long as Paul both kept his distance and temper. Sam grabbed his can of soda and walked out onto the porch sitting down on the steps.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi, Sam. You don't mind Sully being here, do you?"

"The more the merrier."

Tiffany kissed Sully on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

The blonde teen walked over to Sam and sat on the porch steps with him as Tiffany drove away. Sully glanced at Sam, it was pretty breezy today and not particularly warm and the guy had no top on! Sully watched him, he was a very calm guy and it was easy to catch onto his vibe. Sully let out a breathy laugh, her mum used to talk like that. That people let off certain vibes, Sam looked at her.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd feel quite so at ease."

"Sorry we're so scary." Sam laughed, "How are things?"

"Fine. I'm not much of a talker."

"You were with Emily."

"She reminds me a lot of my mum."

"I think she'll be thrilled to hear that."

"Really?"

"Yea, she know how much she think of your mum. She'll be over the moon to hear that." Sam smiled, it was true. Emily had loved speaking with Sully, and she was glad to her some more female company. "And Emily wants a child, to say she's like your mum...will back her case."

"You don't want a kid?"

"Not yet. I don't think I'm ready."

"I'm sure you'd be a great dad."

"I wouldn't know what they're like, mine wasn't great."

"Least you had one."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Sully said, and let the conversation lie. "That was pretty personal. Sorry. So, Tiff said there'd be the guys here from last night."

"Yea, they're on their way over, you don't mind the company."

"Nah, it's cool by me. they all seem..-"

"SAM!"

Sam and Sully looked over to the road where Jared, Paul and Jake were. The three of them raced up the road coming to a stop at the porch. Jake and Jared ran straight into the house after saying hello to Sully and Sam. Paul hesitated after saying hello, he wanted to stay because of the imprint but he wanted to go. He was not about to allow the imprint to rule his life. He stood by the door, half in and half out, looking into the house. He watched Jake and Jared fight over the T.V remote, but his attention was on Sully. Sam stood, Emily would be home soon and he wanted Quil, Embry and Seth to clean their mess up before she got in. He looked down at Sully and told her he was just going to get the boys at the beach, Sully stood and asked if it was okay that she went instead of him. Sam was unsure whether to let her go, but it wasn't like she could really go far. He didn't think Sully would just take off, and there wasn't anywhere else to go but the beach which was only five minutes away so Sam let her. He told her just about where they would be and walked into the house, and he felt Paul leave him, Jared and Jake.

Paul followed Sully down to the beach and watched as she stopped when she stepped on the sand. She looked up and down the beach for them. Paul walked up next to her and pointed to her right, saying that there was a cave down there that they sometimes went to, and the two made their way down. Halfway down, they met Seth, Quil and Embry.

"Hey! Sam want's you three back to tidy your mess up!" Paul shouted.

Quil laughed as he pushed Seth over and running from the younger boy before taking off towards the house with Seth chasing him. Embry looked at Sully, who had walked to the waters edge and looked out at the sea. Embry glared at Paul, Why did it have to be Paul? Of all his brothers, it had to be Paul to imprint on her. Embry told Sully he would meet her at the house, knowing that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and walked into Paul as he passed. "Take care of her." Embry mumbled at Paul. Embry knew that Paul wouldn't leave her here by herself and as much he didn't want to leave her with Paul, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Emily either. Paul and Sully stood in silence for over twenty minutes before Sully looked over her shoulder at him. Yes, she had felt his presence behind her but she was still very surprised that he had stayed with her all this time. He hadn't said a word either, which she was kind of grateful for because everyone else would have asked how she was, which she was getting sick of now; but something she had picked up about Paul was that he seemed very sure of himself and at times, he appeared to be very smug. Something Sully hated, she hated to be the one to make assumptions but smug people, particularly boys, were arrogant.

"Why are you here?"

"Emily's cooking."

There it was, the arrogance.

"No, I mean here, at the beach. You didn't have to come with me. It isn't a complicated walk."

"Who said I'm here for you?" Paul said rather forcefully before walking up to her with that same smug smirk plastered on his face as he spoke to her again in a softer, almost teasing voice. "I'm just here for the view."

"You don't strike me as the type of guy to take in the scenery."

"Nah, just if you're the subject."

Sully rolled her eyes, she had met guys like Paul before. The only difference was that she knew she would be seeing Paul at lot more then those other guys she'd known. As she looked out at the almost grey sea she could feel Paul's eyes on her, as he had taken the opportunity to look her over. Sure, he thought she was pretty but he also thought that he thought that just because of the imprint, if he was destined to be with this girl in whatever way, he might as well see if she was a sight for sore eyes. She was slightly tanned, not very tanned but there was a pale glow to her. She had blonde hair which reached just below her shoulder blades, she had no fringe just two bangs at either side of her face. One of them was dyed a rosy pink colour, her hair was wavy. Paul, from the first time he had seen her, had been taken back from her eyes. It had been then, when he had looked into her green eyes that he had imprinted. Paul scoffed at himself, god he sounded like something from one of those corny romance novels that his mom reads. She wore black jeans and orange converse, a white t-shirt and a purple hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was definitely not his usual type of girl, quite the opposite; in fact had he been in school the same time as her, he probably would have taken the mick out of her. He found it funny, that she was really the type of person that Jared used to hang out with at school and he had seen enough to know that the two didn't get on, not to say that he got on with her. She seemed ready to hate him, and whilst he was fighting the imprint, he was also ready to take on the challenge of getting Sully to like him. Even if they didn't end up like Emily and Sam or Jared and Kim, it would be nice for his imprint to at least like him instead of hating his guts.

"You didn't strike me as a pink type of girl."

Sully walked past him, her bare arm brushing up against his. "I'm not."

"So what's with this?" Paul asked, taking hold of the pink bang before letting it slide out of his fingers.

"It's..er..." Sully was unsure. She had at first wanted to hit him for touching her, yes, she could be affectionate, but that was only when she showed a fondness for the person.

"Personal?"

"Kinda. My mum died."

Paul already knew this, but the imprinting wolf was telling his smart arse to be quiet. She was opening up to him and he had better keep his mouth shut, the snarky teen that was fighting the imprint was dying to make some sarcastic comment at that, he already knew this else she wouldn't be here now. But the Imprinting wolf was stronger right now, and he wanted her to continue.

"She had cancer, we have pink ribbon badge things to support people with cancer. I didn't want a pink badge or ribbon so..."

"You dyed your hair. And after...she..."

"I just kept dying it. It reminds me of her."

Sully smiled thinking of her mum, it was just a small smile which barely graced her lips; but Paul saw it, and when he did, the small part of him which accepted the imprint smiled. The larger bit which was trying to fight the imprint, also softened at her smile and he looked at her, he was happy that he had brought some form of inner peace to her. The two walked the rest of the way back to the house in silence, and he, the teen not the wolf, felt immense jealousy as he watched her walk even a larger smile into the house and hugged Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth. He even felt a little jealous when she and Emily embraced, it was then that the jealous teen growled and the imprinted wolf laughed,

_So much for that fight, kid._

* * *

** There you are, chapter three! I hope you all liked it. I got this up a lot quicker then I thought, but I wrote this relatively quickly. It didn't quite turn out how I thought it would but I still like it.**

**I'm sorry if some of the characters have OOCness, and don't worry, although Paul is falling her a bit, I think he will still try to fight the imprint. I don't mean for it to be a kind of split personality thing, but I kind of imagine that the wolf side of him would accept the Imprint and it would be human side of him that would fight it. He knows that he will be something to her, but he doesn't want to be ruled by the force of the Imprint.**

**I'd love to know what you all think but no flames please!**

**UmbraLunae**


End file.
